Tezuka's House Day Life
by Dallan Angel
Summary: Ryuzaki gave them an important mission to help Tezuka and his problem. But can they handle the problem? Note: Sis's fanfiction, not mine. Possible pairings of RyomaTezukaCh.2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTICE!_**

**Author "My SISTER would like to post this fan fiction on my account"**

Sis " :) you're so sweet! Anyways, this story is dedicated to Tezuka. I love him."

Author "Remind me again why am I letting you do this?"

Sis "Because I'll tell mom and dad, you like Yuri and you have magazines full of-"

Author "Okay, on with the story!"

(Sis: does a secret happy victory dance)

Disclaimer: I do not own POT!

* * *

The Seigaku Tennis team has finally won the National Tennis Championship! 

All the club members are now shouting and cheering of their victory, "SEIGAKU! SEGAIKU! SEGAIKU!"

"SEIGAKU! S-E-I-G-A-K-U CAN SAY! SEIGAKU! HEY SEIGAKU, LET'S GO!" shouted the trio freshman, Tomo, and Sakuno.

An hour passed and the Seigaku regulars are going to Kawamura's sushi shop where his dad has prepared a meal for all of them.

"NYA! Look at them go!" shouted Eiji as he cowers in fear. Ryoma and Momo were eating fast as usual but this time it was five times faster!

"A-Aniki…" Yuuta stuttered out as he was being tortured, watching his big brother eat his sushi made of…wasabi!

"Yes, my Yuuta?" Fuji asked. Yuuta shivered in fear, he knew that Fuji is so overprotective and obsessive of him but not that kind!

"You two! Slow down, you'll choke!" shouted Oishi.

"FSSSHHH! Baka"

"What did you say, Mamushi!?"

"Usui, I win," said Ryoma as he finished his 50th sushi while Momo had only finished 49 and a half.

"EH?! Not fair! I want a rematch!"

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai"

Inui was there writing away on his notebook while eating sushi and muttering, "data, data, data…"

Taka then came out with lots more sushi and shouted, "SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT ALL!"

Ryuzaki smiled at this scene until she heard the door opened. She watched the captain leave the store. She frowned at this; it's that problem again. Ryoma noticed this as he got up, resulting confusing looks from the others.

"Oi Echizen, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

Ryoma didn't answered as he looked at Ryuzaki.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei seems to know what Buchou's problem is"

Ryuzaki sweat dropped and stuttered, "Umm…no"

"You do"

"No"

"Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Don't shout at your coach, Echizen! Show respects to adults!" said Momo.

"Demo Ryuzaki-sensei knows something that we don't," said Ryoma.

"Hmm…maybe…" Ryuzaki subconsciously muttered out which was loud enough to hear. Everyone looks at her with a confused look.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi calls out her name but she wasn't listening.

"Yes, it would work!" Ryuzaki stood up. "Stand up!"

Everyone who was seated stand in their feet and shouted, "Yes ma'am!"

Yuuta as well stand, fearing the old lady.

"I have a special assignment for all of you!"

* * *

"Oi Oishi-senpai, we there yet?" Momo asked. 

"No, not yet" Oishi said worriedly as he picked up the pace.

"Nya! Slow down, Oishi! I'm tired!" Eiji shouted as he dragged his tired feet.

Fuji, Kaidoh, and Ryoma were walking casually, not breaking a sweat from the 3-mile walk to Tezuka's house. Inui is occupied on writing directions, an opportunity like this would never come again.

Last night, Ryuzaki ordered them to go over at Tezuka's house...

_**Flashback**_

**_"Ba-san, you serious?" Momo asked._**

**_There was silence, complete utter silence._**

**_"Completely serious, besides it may not look like it but Tezuka needs help, and what's better than his teammates helping him with his little problem" Ryuzaki said as evilly smiled. This wasn't a good sign._**

**_"Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei, what kind of problem?" Taka asked making his coach's smile wider and sinister._**

**_"You'll see..."_**

**_End flash back_**

"Saa, I wonder what kind of problem Tezuka has..." said Fuji.

"80 percent it involves family matters..." said Inui.

"Inui-senpai, is this the first time you came over to Buchou's house?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You see, Inui-senpai do not know all about Buchou so I thought you would have stalked him and follow him all the way to his house"

Inui paused for a sec before replying, "...I did once..."

Everyone jumped, "EH?!"

"FSSSHH! Inui-senpai, what happened?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well...that day when I followed him...we walked...and walked...and walked...and walked...it was now 10 P.M..."

**_Flashback!!_**

**_Inui, so tired, kept following Tezuka, when he stopped, the data collector quickly hid. There was a long silence, it was quiet...too quiet. Inui takes a peek and saw no one. He jumped out from his hiding spot and saw that Tezuka was nowhere to be seen._**

**_End flashback!!_**

There was a long silence...a long one beefore they start walking again.

"Inui-senpai, Buchou disappeared just like that?" Momo asked.

"Yes, that is correct"

"...Inui-senpai...you're still a stalker" Ryoma muttered.

"Did you say something, Echizen?"

"No, not at all"

"Here we are!" said Oishi

Everyone looks up and just stood there, staring at the house. It was big, not what you expect from a house that lives in an urban neighborhood. Still, the house is an old Japanese traditional house. It's almost like Ryoma's home but a lot wider. It looked like there were so many rooms.

"Saa, let's go" said Fuji as he and Inui pushed everyone to the door.

Echizen bravely rang the door bell and everyone waits. Suddenly the door opened revealing Tezuka wearing a black shirt, long baggy pans, and a white apron carrying a broom. There was complete silence. No one moved from their spots. It was just shocking to see their captain, wearing an apron. Tezuka kept staring with disinterest but a hint of supriseness.

Everyone starts to open a mouth and let out one word.

"E-EH?!"

* * *

Sis "I wonder what's going to happen next?" 

Author "…I'm leaving"

Sis "Wait, why?"

Author "Because you're planning this as a Yaoi fic!"

Sis "…what if I am?"

Author "You're sick!"

Sis "Look who's talking"

Author is leaving "Note: I am not involve in this fic anymore!"

Sis " :) PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A VERY LONG COMMENT!"

QUESTION: is EH?! a word?


	2. Chapter 2

NOTICE!!!!

Sis " :) there will be surprises coming up in this chapter! PLEASE READ ALL THIS INFORMATION, YOU NEED IT!!!"

* * *

Name: Tezuka Hikari 

Age: 17/Female

Personality: Like Nanako but they're not related!

School: drops out to take care siblings in the house

Looks: Short brown hair and deep innocent brown eyes; same height as Tezuka.

Casual: Yellow shirt, brown jeans, and white apron.

Facts: Genius at singing

* * *

Name: Tezuka Aya 

Age: 13/Female

Personality: Same as Tezuka

School: Hyotei

Looks: Shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes

Casual clothes: pink floral shirt, dark blue jeans short, and black tennis shoes.

Facts: Genius at Arts

* * *

Name: Tezuka Kenji 

Age: 10/Male

Personality: worst then Tezuka, a lot more stoic and cold

School: Higa

Looks: Looks almost like Tezuka but has darker brown eyes.

Casual: long sleeve black polo shirt and black corduroy jeans.

Facts: Genius at Dark Arts (Magic/curses)

* * *

Name: Tezuka Cho 

Age: 9/Female

Personality: Opposite of Tezuka

School: Ginka

Looks: Long brown hair that goes all the way her waist and she has big light brown eyes.

Casual clothes: yellow frilly dress and flip-flops. Wearing glasses, like Tezuka.

Facts: Genius at school studies and any complicating problem solving, advanced at Science, Algebra 2, etc.

* * *

Name: Tezuka Yuu & Yoshito (Twins!) 

Age: 8/Males

Personality: Opposite of Tezuka; outgoing, hyper active, and evil

School: Yamabuki

Looks: Exactly like Tezuka but their hair is a bit of the color of caramel

Casual: They were the same clothes, blue shirts and black pans.

Facts: Genius at pranks/tricks/lies

* * *

Name: Tezuka Emi & Eri (Another pair of twins!) 

Age: 7/Females

Personality: Same as the other pair of twins but they're not that evil.

School: Fudomine

Looks: They have long fawn-color hair and light innocent brown eyes.

Casual: Emi wears light blue clothes and Eri wears pink clothes

Facts: They're both genius at fashion designs.

* * *

Name: Tezuka Hoshi 

Age: 2/male

Personality: Normal human being (isn't that great?)

School: NONE! HE'S A BABY!

Looks: white silvery hair and big brown innocent eyes

Casual: …like any other baby wears

Facts: He has Hemophilia and somehow caused him to have white hair (I can't find a reason why he has white hair) Genius at crying so loud

* * *

"E-EH?!" 

"Mina, what are you doing here? Leave, now!" Tezuka asked.

"Buchou, Ryuzaki-sensei gave us an assignment to help you with your problems," said Ryoma. Momo and Eiji were surprised that the freshman had enough confidence to stand up to his captain.

There was a moment of silence before Tezuka took a step back, motioning them to come in. The regulars were surprised at first but went in because they didn't want to offend him. They took a glance around the house; it seems simple enough and very traditional.

"Nya Tezuka, your house is big!" said Eiji.

"Shh! My siblings are still sleeping," said Tezuka.

"Gomen" Eiji whispered.

"Follow me," said Tezuka as he went out to the backyard and they followed him.

They were even more amazed. It seems their captain has two tennis courts, on the side there were a six racquets right next to the Sakura tree.

"Everyone stay here and practice, 20 laps, now"

"Huh?!"

"SHH! Be quiet! Now, I'll go get some snacks," with that, Tezuka went inside to the kitchen and the regulars start running around the two courts.

After the 20 laps, Tezuka came back with couple of soda cans for them. They were surprised that their captain knew what their favorite drinks are. Fuji started to get bored so he grabbed a racquet and gave it to Kawamura and then-

"BURNING! ORA BURNING! GREAT POWER!" Kawamura shouted as he chugged his drink and chugged it. Suddenly there was a huge powerful wail inside the house and then many screams, shouts, and curses were heard. Momo then grabs the racquet before his senpai makes it worse.

Everyone stood there shock, they look at Tezuka and saw his face so dark and creepy. They were scared besides Fuji who was enjoying every bit of this.

"…Fuji"

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"50 laps, now" with that Tezuka goes inside.

Fuji smiled and starts running, within minutes, the wailing stopped and everything calmed down.

There was silence…

"Nya…what was that all about?" Eiji asked.

"I…I don't know… Inui?" said Oishi.

"…91 percent he has a lot of siblings"

Suddenly the back door was opened, and a boy came. He looked around 10 though his face maybe the same as their Buchou, it looked much more stoic and colder.

The boy stares at them, better yet, glared at them. Suddenly he slowly raised his hand and pointed at them. The regulars were confused of his actions but kept staring, not moving an inch. Although, fear starts to arouse inside, if they look closely in the little boy's eyes, you could see that he is pissed off.

The boy opened his mouth and said, "You…are all…idiots…"

There was a slight pause before another person came out. She looked around 13 and she looks like, well almost.

She looked up at them and asked, "Who was shouting?"

Kawamura hung his head and full of guilt as he walks over to them and apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Another asked. Kawamura looks up to see a tall lady with short brown hair.

"Gomen, I caused a lot of racket" (XD racquet! Racket! LOL!)

"Oh no, it's fine! They have to get up sooner or later!" she said as she looks down at them and the two just rolled their eyes.

"I'm Hikari! And this is Aya and Kenji"

Aya stuck her tongue at her sister while Kenji just kept glaring at the regulars, making them feel uncomfortable even more.

"Get out, they are useless and pathetic to us" said Kenji. This got Momo ticked off.

"Oi! Show respect to your elders!"

"What elders? All I see is a bunch of street kids playing with sticks"

"What'd you say?!"

"I'm saying you're a hopeless idiot"

"What?!"

"FSSSHH! I agree with that," said Kaidoh.

"WANNA FIGHT MAMUSHI?!"

"FSSSHH!"

Suddenly, Kaidoh and Momo were both soaked. They heard evil laughs above them. They look up and saw two little boys looking around 8 year old. They high-five each other and starts making faces at the two juniors.

"OI!!" Momo shouted.

"FSSSSHHH!" Kaidoh…hissed loudly.

"YUU! YOSHITO!" Hikari screamed at them.

The rest just stood there, not believing out of anything of this at all. How many brothers and sisters did their buchou have?!

Ryoma decides to asked, "Ano, Hikari-san?"

"Hm, yes?"

"How many is there in this household?"

"Uhh well...including Kuni-kun I'd say we're all 12"

The regulars were like O.o WTF?!?

Tezuka was now carrying a little baby as he came outside, the regulars were about to go over and see the baby but back off as they see how creepy their captain still is.

"Everyone! 30 laps! Now!"

"H-HAI!"

Tezuka then looks at his siblings and said, "You too"

"Huh?!"

"40 laps!"

"Hai!"

The baby cooed and laughed at their expense.

* * *

Sis "XD lol! That's soooo funny! Man, that's a lot of siblings, please review and leave longer comments!"

Question: If you can imagine. How loud the baby was?


End file.
